What It Means To Be Strong
by The Last Z Fighter
Summary: Lulu, Riku and Haji friendship fic, AU. As Riku travels around the world with Haji and Lulu during Saya’s hibernation period, he ask Haji a simple question. But his meaning is something he must learn on his own. A collection of their short misadventures.


**Authors Notes: **Yet another fanfiction dedicated in memory of a character who died in Blood Plus, this one is for all the Riku fans out there. Its of course AU. This fanfiction mainly progresses by a sequence of short scenes that go together.

* * *

_Can you believe everything that's happened Saya? So much I want to tell you when you wake up that I decided to write in a journal. It helps keep_s_my thoughts focused, and Kai was the one that suggested it to. I had to talk him into it, but Kai let me travel with Haji around the world so I could learn how to use my powers better, Lulu came with us to._

_I guess I better get on track, huh?_

_We're in Paris again right now, Haji always liked this place. He still doesn't talk much but I think he's happy. __I train with Haji and Lulu, and I've gotten a lot stronger Saya, I really wish you were here right now with us. But anyway, Haji said that if I keep it up I might get stronger then him someday, isn't that cool?_

_We'll, I'll fill you in as we travel, we're going to be traveling all across the world. I'm real excited ab_out_and I can't wait to go to the other places. Well, I have to go for now but I'll write soon._

Riku finished writing in his journal, his face in deep thought after filling in parts of the first page. The train ride they were on made it a bit difficult to write, and it showed by his somewhat sloppy hand writing during the journal entry. Lulu was on the other side, currently making some new master piece with her sketch pad. By her stood the ever silent Haji, his face hard to read like it was normally, if he was even really thinking about anything in particular. It was difficult to tell with him in general.

"Riku, what are you writing?"

"Huh?" Riku looked up, hearing Lulu's voice. "Oh, this is my journal for Saya. I'm keeping it for when she wakes up."

"Do you want to see my drawing?" The purple-haired Sif asked, knowing he would say yes. Haji did as to, well not as much but rather going along with it without complaint at the least.

"Sure." Taking the note pad away from the younger child, he opened it. On the pages showed many sketches, most of animals that were a bit anatomy-incorrect or exaggerated, but as he flipped through the pages they gradually improved. Little by little, the sketches improved until it stopped at the newest one; a picture of himself, Lulu and Haji. It wasn't bad, least not compared to when the Sif had first started.

"You've gotten better." Riku praised, seeing the younger girl practically glow from the compliment. _It's nice like this. I guess this is what it would be like if had a little sister._

The youngest Chevalier of the group decided to show their silent guardian, once getting approval from Lulu. "Look, she drew you to Haji."

Haji raised an single eyebrow at the art piece, saying nothing. However, the brief amused look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. During the hibernation periods, he would often be on his journey alone. So, to have another Chevalier and a Sif was different but a nice change of pace.

Yes, perhaps letting them come was what he needed after all.

* * *

The night was there's alone during their walks of the dead of night. The other two were beginning to learn why Haji liked Paris so much; there was simply so much to do. Riku and Lulu enjoyed the company of Haji, silent as he was. The times he did bother to speak made it seem like he was wise beyond time, or perhaps it was simply the fact he was a deep thinker.

During the time Haji played his cello was when Lulu and Riku enjoyed themselves the most. They would often dance along with the music, and though neither were practically good dancers, they enjoyed themselves. Apparently, the people seemed to think they were act of some sort and sometimes would give them generous donations.

It was more then that to the three as they danced under the stars of the night. When Haji played his cello, all the worlds problems seemed to slowly fade away, and during that time nothing else existed or mattered. The music was soothing and relaxing, but more then that it was a form of bonding for Haji. To everyone else that didn't know, it didn't seem like much, but Haji was bonding with the two children when he played. By letting them journey with him and listen to his music as they did, meant Haji had let in his heart, if only a little.

Dogs would often howl when the music was played, as if joining in song. Not everyone appreciated the interrupted to their sleep, so the trio were sometimes run off by angry people who wanted their rest. This did little to keep them from enjoying the bonding session they all shared and in the end it was all the same, no matter where they played.

And still those star-filled nights that was there's alone.

* * *

Tonight they would be doing something a bit different then what they usually did. It was their last night in Paris for now before their next destination. So, to better celebrate the special occasion they would attend a carnival. Haji had been a bit reluctant, but since the two had begged and pleaded with him that he would have fun, he had given in to them or at least didn't actively protest.

Once arriving, the place was bustling with activity of all kinds. The place was lit up with colorful lights of all kinds, tents lined up with amusing games, and the distant laughter of people enjoying themselves from the various rides. Haji glanced around, his face giving nothing away. Soon though, Lulu grabbed him by his right hand, while Riku took his left as they dragged him along for the ride.

Haji found himself in front of a throwing game in which you had to hit a target with the darts provided. It wasn't overly-complicated, but for some reason none of the people could hit any of the balloons, which he found a bit out of place. Lulu spied a giant teddy bear, instantly, having a desire to claim it.

Riku noticed this, and decided to help her out.

"Hey Haji, why don't give it a try? You can throw better then either of us."

It looked as if he was debating the matter in his head, then he nodded afterwards and went to take what would soon to be Lulu's. The owner of the stand eyed the stranger for a moment, deciding to humor him by letting him go for free the first time. It wasn't like any of them could hit it, anyway. Haji took a dart, placing it expertly between his fingers and threw.

_Pop!_The first balloon popped easily enough, and he soon threw one more.

_Pop!_

Then another.

_Pop!_

The last one was easy enough for one of Haji's caliber and skill, in fact it was to easy for him. Blinking stupidly, the vendor wordlessly handed the man a giant teddy bear as one of the best prizes. He wondered how it was possible he had lost, when the game itself had been rigged. Lulu face lit up when Haji gave her the very much sought after prize, giving him a brief hug.

After that, the three simply enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Haji actively participated very little in the activities during that time, but he was there to keep them company. Lulu and Riku had stuffed themselves with junk food of all kinds, going on a food raid while they could. It wouldn't be long before they had to reserve their funds again, Haji kept most of it to himself using the money only when needed. He was far more conservative with it then either of the other two.

They were about to leave when Riku decided to try one more game before they left. It was a strong man contest, you had to use the hammer to make the ball go high enough to hit the bell. No one had seemed to go that far though, instead going a fraction or half way. Riku had picked this last one because he wanted to prove something to Lulu and Haji, that he had been getting stronger. If nothing else then to confirm it for himself.

He stepped up, reaching for the hammer feeling nervous as everyone looked at him. Some frowned, not seeing how a kid was going to do anything. It was then he began to lost his nerve to go through with it.

Riku looked back at the two; Haji's strong steady gaze and Lulu's kind encouraging one. _They believe in me._ He always had a strong faith in his friends, maybe it was time to believe in himself for once this time.

"You can do it Riku!"

Hearing Lulu's compliment and Haji's silent support, Riku grew determined once again. He gripped the blunt object, lifting it overhead, he soon brought it down with as much force as he could summon.

_Ding!_

Not only had it hit the top, Riku's strength had been enough to where it had almost popped it off its hinges. All the surrounding people were stunned by the turn of events, numbly in shock he was given his prize; three cruise tickets.

Even if Haji said nothing, he was proud of him. _He indeed has grown stronger, Saya._

* * *

  
It was decided they would use the cruise tickets to travel. Since they had no particular destination in mind, this worked all the more perfectly. During the trip, Lulu seemed to enjoy the water, even if part of her was scared because she couldn't swim. There was little to do, so most of the time was spent playing video games either in the room or the arcade. Lulu seemed to have a natural affinity towards it and soon Riku could no longer easily beat her in some of the games.

Right now, Riku was honing his skills using a wooden dagger on the deck as the sun glared down on them. Lulu was not training with him this time, instead her face was that of intense concentration as she drew something else on her pad. Haji remained somewhere on the side, his cello along side of him as he watched Riku practice in earnest.

Thrust.

Stab.

Parry.

The simple motions repeated themselves as Riku memorized the steps Haji had told him to practice with. He still lacked many of the Chevalier powers, his speed and strength were starting to show, even if Lulu was still a bit stronger then he was. Julia had said that sometimes powers just developed more slowly then others, so it was important in the meantime to simply train with Haji as his powers surfaced.

Putting the wooden dagger away, he decided that was enough for the time being. Riku walked over to the silent Haji, knowing tonight he would get another lesson of how to use the cello. He still wasn't to great at it but had gradually began improving. Taking a seat by his older-brother like figure, he accepted the instrument.

"Like this?"

"No." Haji said softly, gently correcting the younger boy when needed. This continued for sometime, Lulu occasionally starting conversation but otherwise, she was silent.

"Hey, Haji." Riku started after a while after their lesson had concluded for the day. "Have I gotten stronger?"

Quite for a minute, he spoke up. "Yes. Both of you have gotten stronger in your own way."

"Like in what way?" Riku asked curiously.

"Its something you must discover for yourselves."

Neither was sure what Haji meant, but hearing him say that was enough.

* * *

At last they reached their destination(after much walking on foot afterwards), it had seemed like much longer due to the fact none of them could sleep; an ability Riku sorely missed at times. They found themselves at a park this time, children played happily and other people passed by with their daily lives. Haji was nearby a tree under the shade, calmly and quietly observing as it was in his nature, Lulu on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the company of other children her age.

As his two companions occupied themselves, Riku began another journal entry:

_Hey Saya, its me again, I did promise I would write again. We had a really good time at a carnival, I think even Haji was happy to; he doesn't seem as sad anymore. Guess what I did there? I hit one of those strongman things with a hammer, you should have seen it Saya..I really wish you were here right now._

_We went on a boat cruise to and even got our picture taken. Lets see, what else? Oh, we also saw Julia, David and their baby. She's real cute, I think you would have liked her. ..But I've been thinking about something Haji said to me. He said me and Lulu were getting stronger, not just physically but in our own ways. I think I know what he means now. We all have something different about us that makes us unique, something only we can do. I'm not sure exactly in which way I'm getting stronger still, but I have a feeling it will come soon._

_Saya, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again._

Writing a few other quick notes down, Riku was satisfied with his journal entry and closed it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a recent picture; himself and the others were in it. Haji was the only one not smiling, but Riku could swear the smile was in his eyes. As he put the picture away, he felt a warm gentle presence behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman with blonde hair, while this itself wasn't odd, who she looked like was.

"Your.." Riku couldn't finish his sentence, the woman looked like Irene Lulu had spoken of fondly. However, he blinked once and the spot they occupied was gone and empty. Maybe it had just been his imagination playing tricks on him?

"Riku come on! We're leaving!"

"Coming!" Riku replied to Lulu, as she waited with Haji who stood ever-so-patiently. He got up from his spot, rushing over but looked back once where he thought he saw Irene. _Maybe I got to meet you, even if it was only for a second._

He ran over to his friends as they began walking towards the sun set. In some way, he felt like he was learning what Haji meant bit by bit as time passed.

Riku was starting to learn the real meaning of strength.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Different, odd maybe? Its just one of many 'what ifs' had certain things hadn't happened or they didn't die. The character deaths were things I hated/loved at the same time. A lot of my favorite characters died and killed a bunch of character potential with them, but it left an emotional impact as well.

I mad this fic in the middle of the night, I don't know what possessed but I couldn't stop writing and here's the end result, mainly a sweet warm and fuzzy feeling story with no real point. I may continue this, depending if I get the proper plot bunny's and some people show interest in it. Well, hope you enjoyed.

If you have any suggestions of the cities/places they can visit, then feel free to drop a line.


End file.
